Fallen Cherry blossoms and Little Wolves
by kurokurosan
Summary: This story takes place in ancient china. Sakura and Company are engaged. Pairing.... R+R
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!! There I said it!! Aren't you happy Anime Police!! Okay I am okay now. My other stories are a mermaid's tale, and Why?? I know weird name but still I have no name for it.  
  
Tsukomi: Okay this Fic is going to take place in China. Remember I own my two characters Kinomi and Fang. Okay!! Let's get the story on!! O this story has magic. Okay to magic lovers!!  
  
Magic Lovers (for people that like magic stories): * yahoo!! Cheers *  
  
Sakura: age 14  
  
Tomoyo: age 14  
  
Mikomi: age 14  
  
Syaoran: age 15  
  
Eriol: age 15  
  
Fang: 15  
  
Tsukomi: The story is mixed with Chinese and English!! Don't worry the translation is on the side for example: (blah blah blah) okay simple like that okay.  
  
Syaoran: Finally a story of me and my friends in my country!!  
  
Tsukomi: HUSH UP!!  
  
Syaoran: * silent * * hears cricket chirp in the background *  
  
Tsukomi: * Stares at Audience * * Sweatdrop * ^_^; Okay lets get started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Master Syaoran, Eriol, and Fang, your mother wishes to see you when you finish your training." Wei exclaim.  
  
"Yes Wei, tell my mother we will be there." Xiao Lang said still concentrating on his training. Wei left and went to Yelan Li's Chamber. The three boys finished their training and went to the meeting room. Across the room their mother sat in the large oak wood chair with a small table near her. On the small table was an expensive tea set with white cherry blossoms on it as decorations.  
  
Yelan spoke "You are growing older and you will be three young ladies I have arranged to marry you three. You will go tomorrow. You will stay for three months!!"  
  
"WHAT!!" shouted the three boys together, "But, we don't want to get married yet!!"  
  
"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND NO MORE BUTS!!!" shouted Yelan.  
  
They all groaned and scowled. They all went to Syaoran's Chamber. They groaned and fell on Syaoran's Queen size bed. "Let's try and scare them when we get there and make them afraid of us." Eriol said with a evil grin on his face. They all snickered and began to plan their plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura, Mikomi, and Tomoyo were training in the garden. They were equipped with metal fans, and swords. Sakura had pale pink fans and a pink wooden holder for her fans. Her sword had a bright pink handle. The covering for the sword was regular pink. Tomoyo had a dark purple metal fans, with a light purple wooden box for her fans. The handle for Tomoyo's sword was pale purple. The covering was regular purple. Mikomi's fans were bright yellow. The wooden box was also bright yellow. The sword handle was pale yellow. The covering was regular yellow. All of their blades were the  
  
"Sakura!! Mikomi!! Tomoyo!!" shouted otuu-san.  
  
"Coming!!" the three girls shouted, "What do you want from us, Father?" as they bowed.  
  
"I have arranged a meeting for you three and three other boys. I want you on your best behavior and no more pranks!!" said Fujitaka, "They will be here for three months!! And they're coming tomorrow."  
  
The girls watched their father walk away. The girls snickered and raced to Sakura's room. They planned a plot tomorrow to scare off the three boys.  
  
The next day..  
  
"Mother!! Stop rushing us!!" Fang shouted, "Why are you so eager to get us to meet them?"  
  
"Don't you know that I have heard they're beautiful, talent, good at fighting, and.." Yelan was cut off by a laughter from the three boys, "Well then why don't we have a competition of fighting?" Yelan boasted. "Yea, sure bet you they will go crying out the door!! Bet you they will also say. I broke a nail and fall on the ground!!" shouted Fang.  
  
They finished their conversation and walked into their carriers. The carrier stopped in front of a huge mansion. At the gate were four people. As they came closer into the view there was a tall man with three other girls. The girls were wearing a yellow, red, and purple in simple Chinese dress. The boys walked out from the carrier. The girls bowed and put on a fake smile. The boys just stood where they were. Their mother nudged them. "Konnichiwa." The boys said together. "Konnichiwa." The three girls replied with no emotion. "Nice to meet you." The girls said pointing to their father. "Okay enough chatting. We should get go inside." Yelan said briskly. The Kinomoto family turned and walked towards to the palace with the Li family trailing behind. They go inside and walked to the meeting room. They sat on their legs and a servant carried tea to the eight people and walked away.  
  
"We have paired you up. Tomoyo with Eriol! Mikomi with Fang! Last but not least Sakura and Syaoran!! We've made a list for you 6 to do together." Yelan and Fujitaka said together. "What!!! Mother/Father, you mean you have planned this a long time ago!!" shouted the 6. "What do you think?? Now no more talking back and no more buts. You will share a room with your partner and stick to them as long you're here starting now." Fujitaka said.  
  
They all groaned because they never want to spend with any of them for three months. The girls left and separated. The boys also left and separated and followed their partner.  
  
~*Sakura POV*~  
  
I went to my room and fell on my bed. Syaoran followed me and stood in the doorway. Silence fell on us for 10 minutes, until I spoke.  
  
"So where is your otuu-san??" I asked.  
  
Silence.  
  
He suddenly spoke up, "My otuu-san died. When I was young." He sounded too sad that it can break anyone's heart just by listening to him talk. 'Yet even if he looked so cold. He still has that deep lov-!! I can believe I am thinking about that!!' Sakura thought.  
  
"Don't worry. My mother died when I was three. I have no memories of her." I said emotionally. Before I knew it teardrops started form and drop on the marble floor. Plop plop...  
  
~*End of POV*~  
  
~*Syaoran POV*~  
  
Plop plop. I looked and saw her crying. well not bawling her eyes out but just tears dropping. I walked over and sat down. I caught one of her tears and brought it up. I took out my hand and held her chin and brought up her chin, "I'm sorry.." I trailed on, "Don't worry I didn't mean to bring up the subject." Sakura said sadly. I looked into those emerald pools of hers. They showed helplessness, sadness, regret, and loneliness. I couldn't help it but kept on staring into her eyes. It seemed like she put a spell on me. She looked away..  
  
~*End of POV*~  
  
~*Sakura's POV*~  
  
I stared into his eyes there were so many things going on. his eyes showed passion, sorrow, and caring. I broke away I couldn't look into his eyes anymore. It will cause me more pain.  
  
~*End of POV*~  
  
Sakura looked away and walked to her window. All of a sudden it began to rain. Lightning strike and thunder roared. Sakura jumped and whimpered. Syaoran noticing this rushed to the window and shut it tight. Sakura jumped into Syaoran's arms as she heard another thunder roar. Syaoran blushed and dropped Sakura on the bed. Sakura slept silently. He noticed a note on the nightstand. He read it. It read:  
  
Dear Syaoran, and Sakura,  
  
This note is to inform you that you will each spend time together everyday. Everyone will get the same note. You will also spend time with the others. Here is the list:  
  
Training: 7:00  
  
Breakfast: 10:00  
  
Free Time on your own: 10:45  
  
Reading Time: 11:15  
  
Lunch: 12:00  
  
Meeting: 12:50  
  
Study: 3:10  
  
Spend Time with partner: 4:35  
  
Dinner: 6:05  
  
After dinner you can do anything you want. Also you will be moved to another room that's bigger than this one. Remember you will share a bed together!! Understand!!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Yelan and Fujitaka  
  
Syaoran's mouth dropped to the ground...  
  
~*In Tomoyo's chamber*~  
  
Eriol kept smirking on his way to Tomoyo's room thinking about the plan that he and their bother planned yesterday. Tomoyo opened her bedroom door and walked into her room. Tomoyo and Eriol saw a note on the night stand. They both dove to snatch it. Tomoyo was quicker and snatched it for the stand and began reading. She gasped. Eriol snatched letter and read it. He also gasped. The note fell out of Eriol hands. Thoughts went through Eriol's and Tomoyo's head. They both groaned at the thought being with the boys/girls every single day!! It felt like torture. Thunder boomed and startled Tomoyo. She quickly got a book and sat down on her bed to start reading. Eriol saw her getting startled by the loud noise and the way she was reading the book upside down.  
  
"Um.your holding your book upside down." Eriol said calmly. Tomoyo looked up to Eriol then down to her book. Tomoyo quickly turned her book and began to pretend reading.  
  
"Arigato." she trailed on, "You can grab a book if you want and read over there." She pointed to a chair.  
  
"Okay." Eriol said not wanting to get slapped on his first day here.  
  
~* Mikomi's Chamber*~  
  
Mikomi walked quickly to her chamber followed by Fang. Mikomi flew through her bedroom door and plopped herself on the bed. Fang came in and stood near the bedroom window. Fang looked and stared at the clouds above him. Mikomi looked at him curiously. Thunder rumbled in the sky and made both of them startled. Not knowing what to do both of them sat down on the bed. Silence made Mikomi shivered. Until she couldn't stand it anymore she broke the silence.  
  
"So, I guess your stuck with me."   
  
"Yea, I guess so."   
  
"I wonder what are we going to do tomorrow?"   
  
Fang looked around and spotted a letter. Fang walked over and picked it up. He read with a surprised expression over his face.  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
Fang handed her the letter and she began to read it. She also had a surprised look on her face. Both groaned and yawned. Mikomi's eyes began to droop. She quickly took her P.J's out of the closet and ran to her bathroom. She came out and went to sleep on her bed. Fang stayed awake. He thought about the letter and the list. Soon he fell asleep on the couch.  
  
~*Next Morning*~  
  
Everyone woke up at 6:00 while Sakura woke up at 6:45.  
  
"Hoeee!!! Kami-sama!! I am going to be late!! AHH!!" screamed Sakura.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped after hearing Sakura getting up late and screaming. Everyone went back to eating as Sakura came stumbling through the huge doors. Training started as soon they got outside to the garden. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Mikomi were fighting with their partners. The wind blew and...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Konnichi-wa minna-san!! I just love cliffys!! R+R minna-san!! So I can write more!! 


	2. What the?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so.. hehe..  
  
From Previous Chapter:  
  
Everyone sweat dropped after hearing Sakura getting up late and screaming. Everyone went back to eating as Sakura came stumbling through the huge doors. Training started as soon they got outside to the garden. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Mikomi were fighting with their partners. The wind blew and...  
  
The wind blew and the cherry blossoms petals danced across the field. In a few seconds, they were gone from the field and flashing everywhere. Each pair landing a blow on their partner. Getting exhausted every minute. Every blow was power; pulling their hate into their stance. Hearing painful grunts and moans they stopped circling the girls into the center of a circle. Mikomi was on both knees and struggling to get up. Sakura was bent over trying to keep herself steady. Tomoyo was eyeing her husband-to- be warily. The three sisters look at each other and beckons each other. They will have to attack head on. Slowly whispering their magic.  
  
The three brothers slowly circle around them and was about to launch at them when suddenly a barrier started forming. The golden light flashed and the boys shielded their eyes. They were send back a few 10 to13 feet as the light hit them hard. The light faded away and the six were unconscious in the suppose to be training field but became a battle field. The first to stir was Tomoyo after 45 minutes. She quietly and limply nudge her sisters up. They each helped each other up and walked toward the castle.  
  
From above, her highness, Queen Yelan snaps her fingers and the three boys lay in her bed sleeping quietly.  
  
'These girls will be hard to break but they will slowly with my boys.' She grins slightly at what the future holds. 'Let's just hope nothing comes between them..'  
  
The girls slowly limps to their room. Along the way they receive weird glances and whispers from the way they look.  
  
"Mina-san," Sakura spoke silently. "Let's go to my room. I have enough herbs stored in there for us." There was a silent agreement among the three and limped to Sakura's room.  
  
Sakura walked to her medicine cabinet under her nightstand. She pulls out one of the many bottles and opens it. A aromatic scent spills out of the container. She walks toward Tomoyo and Mikomi sitting on the bed. She places it in the center of themselves and scoops a little of gel out with her finger. She then places the ointment on her wounds. Mikomi and Tomoyo followed suit. Mikomi smiles after putting on the ointment and rose from her spot.  
  
"Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san, I gonna go back to my room." She smiles slightly. "I'll see you at lunch."  
  
With that Mikomi quietly walked back to her room. She walks to her closet and opens it. Picking out a peasants clothing. Not too poor or too rich. After putting it on, she folds her other clothing delicately onto the bed. She ties her hair in a pony tail then opens her window and creeps out. Quiet as a cat she slides out of the palace walls and into the crowded streets of China.  
  
It was dark and silent. He begins walking and then a cherry blossom tree appears as a blur and begins to take shape. The petals were falling as he drew nearer for a better view. Then another shape begins to form. He notices that the figure was facing away from him. Suddenly, the figure turns toward him. He couldn't see their face clearly. So he begins to walk closer to see better. Sakura's face was forming as he drew closer.  
  
"Syaoran-kun." Sakura whispers slowly. "You'll be there for my right? If you will then. I'll be there for you too."  
  
"Yes." He replies back without thinking.  
  
"Thank you, Syaoran-kun" Sakura smiles.  
  
The world suddenly turn black and dark. He looks up and sees a white feather falling with blood stains on it. He reaches for the feather. The feather begins to float into his hands. A light shines brightly in the sky and wings appear with a body. The wings were splattered with blood and the body begins to fall rapidly. Many random feathers were losing their grip on the wings.  
  
"Syaoran!" somebody shouts. Syaoran jerks up quickly making Fang fall backwards off the bed. Fang gets off the floor rubbing his butt. Eriol watches them amused at the scene sitting in his chair.  
  
"Jeez.. Syaoran. Did you really have to do that?" Fang moaned as he rubbed his butt again. Syaoran sweatdropped and apologized.  
  
"Oi.. Is it almost breakfast?" Syaoran asks slightly feeling hungry.  
  
Eriol and Fang nods their head. "Hai. We better get down there quickly."  
  
The three got headed off to breakfast. Sakura and Tomoyo were talking quietly with each other. Laughing here and there. Fang was the first to enter the dining and notices the chair next to Tomoyo was empty.  
  
"Tomoyo-dono, where's Mikomi-dono?" Fang asks.  
  
"Ohohohoho!" Tomoyo laughs. "Feelings for our younger sister already?"  
  
"Iie. Just want to know where she is." Fang says quickly. "Your father will kill me if he doesn't know where his daughter is."  
  
"I don't know." Tomoyo shrugs.  
  
Fang walked out of the doors of the dining room as his other brothers were seated. No one questioned where he was going or why he left. He walks out of the palace walls telling the guards where he was going.  
  
Mikomi walks around the busy street of Beijing. Many mothers were with their children buying things. Customers were haggling with the shop owners and men were laughing about in the street. Mikomi ignores all of these and walks into a tea house. Since Beijing trades with Japanese. They also traded ideas of tea houses and of cultures. She was greeted by the owner and lead her to an empty square room.  
  
"What would you like?" she asks politely.  
  
"Lemon Tea, please." She replies quietly.  
  
The owner leaves and a waitress comes in with her tea. She waves her hand to motion her out and drinks her tea then sighs.  
  
After breakfast was done, the four where out and about in the garden. Tomoyo and Sakura were by their selves and chattering quietly. Syaoran was deep in thought while Eriol was reading "Realm of Shadows". Syaoran kept on referring back toward his dream.  
  
'What's with this dream? Why Sakura? Why not somebody else?' Syaoran thought. Sakura face, the Wings, the bloody feather flashes in his mind.  
  
Far away in the lower Kingdom of China, on the outskirts of Hong Kong. The Bandit King had his eyes on Sakura for a long time. Obsessed with her, he plans for the day to take her, her powers, and the kingdom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsukomi: Yea.. I know.. Changed my name.. also.. sorry for taking so long! ^_^;; I wasn't able to use the comp since I moved and all.yea.. I know.. it's short. too..  
  
R+R!! 


	3. sorry

I'm sorry to inform all of you that my work on CCS and Inu-yasha is postponed for now while I continue to work on them since my computer crashed and deleted all of the memory from my disk and hard drive. I am really sorry and I hope to inform you that you'll all get at least three chapters of each story up. I'm really sorry.  
  
I have to tell you also that I may slack off of my work and I'll try my hardest to finish all of my stories quickly. I will tell you the good news is that I'll have all three chapters on each story updated by the end of Thursday.  
  
I thank you all for your support and reviews to encourage me to continue on with my work. I'll have all of my stories be a shrine to all my reviewers. Thank you.  
  
.:Tsukomi:. 


End file.
